Pokemon - Betrayal of Ash
by Pika Patch
Summary: Classic Ash betrayal story. Ash gets betrayed by his old coordinators and companions, leaving only one person who believed Ash didn't commit crime left. Her name was Dawn. See Ash and Dawn travel through the Sinnoh and Kanto region to try and buy the self esteem back that they needed! MINOR PearlShip. Rated T to be safe, okay? AM I BACK FROM THE DEAD? NEW CHAPTER SOON!
1. Ash's Rank Falls Low!

"Why would our best friend and companion do such a thing?!" shouted Brock, in anger.  
"Yeah, we thought that you were good, not a criminal!" cried Misty, throwing her fist in the air in frustration. Everyone had believed the man, Lysandre, when he said that Ash stole Pokemon from Oak's Lab without him knowing. Ash was upset and tried pleading them to stop.  
"Please!" Ash sad, throwing his hands in the air, on his knees. "I didn't do a thing!"  
"Hmph! As if I were to believe that!" Misty sneered. "You never tell the truth! Like when you shocked my bike, you said you would owe me one! And I still don't see this new bike!" she continued.  
"See you later, disappointment," said Brock, hopping in his car and Misty doing the same, before driving away down the M1 to Saffron Train Station.

There was only one person out of the 6 that believed that Ash didn't steal Pokemon. This person was called Dawn, a blue-nette Pokemon Co-ordinator. "Come on Ash, cheer up," she said, sadly but encouraging.  
"I lost my friends. Traitors!" cried Ash, knees on the floor. A tear dropped down from his eye, which made him get up and enthusiastic to still continue his journey. "Come on Dawn!" encouraged Ash, in a strong but sensitive way. "We must keep going!"

Ash and Dawn were walking down Viridian Forest, talking about what had happened. "So Ash, I feel so sad for you," said Dawn, shaking her head. "I wish I could help you get back to your friends - oh wait a second!" said Dawn, slowing getting excited.  
"What's up?" Ash asked curiously. "Did you see a rare Pokemon?"  
"No, silly!" joked Dawn. "Why don't we go back to Sinnoh?"  
"R-r-really?" Ash said in tears of joy. "I'd love to go to Sinnoh!"

So guys, that was my first chapter of my new Pokemon story! Please R&R, Follow the story, and I'll see you people later!


	2. Finding a Boat for the Betrayed Heroes!

Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter of Betrayal of Ash. I will be trying to manage the series well throughout my Winter holidays, but uploads wont be constant. Anyways, to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. All rights reserved to Game Freak and Nintendo.

Dawn and Ash were humbly walking towards Viridian City, on their way to the S.S. Sinnoh. They were so excited, but Ash was still mad that his friends believed Lysandre and betrayed him. "Dawn, we're almost there!" Ash said, high-fiving her.

In front of them was a lovely town with a purple hue to it. You could see the crisp and frosty air with the cold climate, and the nice brick-slatted roofs of the double storey homes. "What a beautiful place!" said Dawn.

"Welcome to Viridian City!" greeted the loudspeaker. Dawn looked curiously at the signs. "Ash, the dock is to the left!" she reminded. Ash and Dawn ambled peacefully down the small boulevard towards the dock.

"That nice salt-water river smell!" Ash said, sniffing exaggeratedly. Ash sent out his Pikachu so he could enjoy the air too. "Do you like to fresh air?" Ash asked his electrifying parter.

"Chu, Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked merrily.

"Hello! Tickets?" the sailor of the cruise said, putting his hand out in fron tof them.

"Sinnoh Gold Member," said Dawn, putting out her passport and my ticket.

"You may board the ship," he replied moving out of the way.

"Okay Ash, lets go!"

Hey guys! Another chapter done! I didn't quite get to the part where Ash gets on the cruise yet, but next chapter will be it! Peace out.


	3. Getting Settled in, A stop for Food!

Hello guys! My. Name. Is. PikaPatch! (my intro, its cool!) Today I'm making a quick chapter before I got to Vacation Care! Enjoy!

We return to our righteous heroes as they travel to the Sinnoh region, Dawn and Ash. "Dawn, look!" Ash said, pointing to a nearby hot dog stand. "Hot dogs!"

Ash and Dawn sat down at a table next to each other. "Ash, can you go get some Pokemon Food for Piplup?" Dawn asked. Ash agreed and he went to get a hot dog and some Pokemon food. "Here you go!" said Ash, handing Dawn her pokemon food.

"Come on out, Piplup!" said Dawn, throwing out her Piplup. "Enjoy!"

Ash and Dawn went to their room afterwards. They were staying in Room 120, and it was on the top floor. The room was relatively spacious, and was next to the sea with a porch. "Sweet!" Dawn cheered. "This room is the best!"

Ash and Dawn set up their room. Ash slept on the top bunk, and Dawn on the bottom. They got comfortable, and Ash started playing his gameboy. "I love the sea," said Dawn, sitting on the porch. "It reminds me of something."

AN: Hey guys! Short chapter I know, but I didnt have much time. Stay tuned for next time!


	4. Arriving at Sinnoh!

**POKéMON – Betrayal of Ash**

Hey guys, it's me once again. My name, Is, Pika Patch (intro continues!) Today I will be writing the next chapter to my story, Betrayal of Ash. I know I just wrote one of these, but I always get the urge to keep writing! I may start introducing OCs, so please R&R the OC you want in the story! My other main story, Hoenn into Deep, is running okay. It has 3,000 words (a lot), so I might keep uploading fast, but I may slow down. Anyways, to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own my FanFiction Account. All rights reserved to Game Freak and Nintendo.

Ash and Dawn were on the last, final stretch towards Snowpoint city's dock. "Look, Ash!" Dawn called. "We're here!"

"Welcome to Snowpoint City, here's a complementary snow jacket!" said a nice woman, checking the tickets.

"Thanks a lot," Ash thanked, waving his hand to say goodbye.  
"Okay," said dawn, "the Pokémon Centre is 200 metres away!"

Suddenly, Ash and Dawn were hit by an extremely cold wind, almost -10 degrees centigrade. "C-c-c-cold!" Ash said, his teeth shaking.  
"Let's put on our jackets!" said Dawn quickly. They both put on their jackets, which were multi-layer and very comfy. "That's better," she continued, her jacket on.

"Morning, folks!" a nice man in the Pokémon Centre said, shaking hands with them. "My name's Aaron. I'm from the elite four!"  
"You're from the elite four?" the two shocked young adults gawked.  
"Yeah! I'm the bug/grass type trainer, the first one you compete with!"  
"Well, hello! This is Pikachu, and my name's Ash!" explained Ash.  
"And I'm Dawn, and this is my partner, Piplup!" Dawn added. Dawn picked up Piplup and Ash picked up Pikachu.  
"What great Pokémon!" Aaron complimented. "They'll be great Pokémon for your journey! So, tell me, why did you people come here anyways?"  
"Well, Ash was betrayed by his closest companions and friends, and I was the only one who believed he didn't steal Pokémon," explained Dawn.  
"That's terrible! Who would tell such lies?" said Aaron, annoyed at the traitors.

Ash and Dawn went on their journey to Jubilife City on the monorail. When they arrived there, they went to a hotel. "Room 10!" said the lady at the reception, giving them their room keys. "Have a nice time!"

When they got to their room, it turned out that they were sharing a room with a young man called Barry. "Oh, hello there!" welcomed Barry quickly. "Welcome to Room 10!" he added, throwing confetti in the room.  
"Well that was anticlimactic," murmured Dawn, sniggering. "Well, we better get settled in!" said Dawn, putting down the suitcases and opening them.

Meanwhile, Barry was on his computer playing Pokémon. He was about to catch Pikachu in Viridian forest. "Yes!" he shouted, "Finally, a Pikachu!"  
Barry ried to catch it, but he had no Pokeballs left in his bag. "Dag, nab it!" he whinged, putting his face on the keyboard. He groaned, and the two just watched him roll his face on the computer's keyboard. "Hah," Ash said, sweatdropping, "I guess you're having trouble catching one of these! he joked, poking his finger at Pikachu.  
"I guess…" Barry said, sighing.

Well, that was chapter 4! It was very long, and I had more time to write at my vacation care, so I decided to continue this! R&R your OC if you wish to do so! Anyways, next chapter later on! I will see all of you guys later! Peace out, this was Pika Patch, and I will see you next time!


	5. OC Form!

This is a filler chapter. I will be including the form to submit OCs in it, okay? This chapter should be referred to if you want to review an OC!

NAME:

AGE:

HOBBIES:

INTRESTS IN PEOPLE:

FRIENDS:

LIFE HISTORY:

PERSONALITY:

ENEMIES:

PARTNER POKEMON:

HOW GOOD OF A TRAINER:

Fill out form in review. Peace out.


	6. Dawns Life!

Dawn Biography: I'm going to do a biography on Dawn, as some people may not really know who she is. Enjoy!

Dawn Berlitz was born on 5 June 2000. She was born in Sandgem Hospital, and her mom was 30 when she had her.

She had a Dad, but her dad left to another country when Dawn was 4, as her mother divorced with him. Dawn has had an unlucky childhood, which means she might not grow up the same.

When Dawn was 8, she learned how to swim, and she grew blue hair. She remembers this age as one of the most important ages in her life, and she keeps photos of the time in a locket.

Dawn became a trainer when she was 10. She picked Piplup as her starter, and vowed to never evolve it as it was too cute to evolve.

Dawn has been through many tough moments in her life. Like when she was kidnapped by Team galactic. Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh, saved her though. She destroyed the Galactic Grunts and put Dawn out of her misery. Ever since, Cynthia has been like a hero to Dawn, and they were then friends. She has also been in debt before. Ash helped her pay back the debt by getting a better-paying job. They together made enough money to get Dawn out of her debt.

That was my biography of Dawn. A filler chapter, I know, but it was worth it. See ya later guys, peace out.


	7. A Battle Between Barry and Ash!

Ash and Dawn were having a day off traveling today. Barry was staying with them, and he was starting to get excited. "Hey guys," said Barry, "wanna battle me?"  
This immediately perked Ash up. He stared smugly at Barry, reaching for his poke ball. "Lets start!"

ASH vs BARRY

Ash: Go, Pikachu!

Barry: Go, Chimchar!

Chimchar and Pikachu stared at each other adamantly. "Pika!" Pikachu squeaked enthusiastically.

ASH: Pikachu, use iron tail!

Pikachu jumped high in the air. His tail started to glow grey. "Pika… Chu!" he exclaims, hiting the ground around him, making chimchar hurt.

BARRY: Why you… Use Dig!

Chimchar sped underground, leaving Pikachu confused about where the fire monkey would come up from.

BARRY: Now!

Chimchar jumped swiftly out of the ground at his master's command, hitting Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu said weakly.

ASH: Pikachu use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu started charging up his thunderbolt.

BARRY: Use your mirror item to reflect the damage, chimchar!

Chimchar put a mirror in fornt of him to reflect the incoming Thunder Bolt. It hit the mirror and came flying back towards Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu squealed in horror. Pikachu fainted.

Barry: YAY! We win!

Ash: Good match, Barry!

It was getting dark, and Ash was getting tired. "Well," said Ash, yawning. "Goodnight guys!"  
"Night Ash!" they called back.

ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm really happy about my reviews so far! I love the support that I am getting, and I'm on my way to become a beta reader! Your support is incredible! Stay tuned for next time, peace out!


	8. Cynthia vs Paul!

After the battle from yesterday, Dawn decided to go see a champion battle to get what it's like to be a strong trainer. She sat down, and started to watch. "Hello, Pokemon Fans!" the loudspeaker called, making the crowd go wild. "Today we have… Paul and Cynthia!"

The crowd screams in joy. "Battle begin! 2v2!"

PAUL vs CYNTHIA

Paul: Come on, Torterra!

Cynthia: Go, Milotic!

Commentator: This is looking grim for Paul! Cynthia's Milotic knows Ice Beam, which is four times effective against Paul's Torterra!

Paul: Torterra, Wood Hammer!

Torterra jumped, and its front legs started glowing. "Tor-Terr…A!" growled Torterra, hitting the ground inflicting massive damage against Milotic… but Milotic was charging an Ice beam at the time, too! It damaged Torterra extravagantly.

Commentator: Torterra is unable to battle!

Paul: Ok then. Go, Infernape!

A red and raging monkey came out of the poke ball.

Paul: Use Earthquake!

Cynthia: Dodge and use surf!

Paul's Infernape charged acros the battle field, jumped and hit the ground. Paul thought he had won for a second… but Milotic doged it!

Commentator: Wow! What a dodge! The crowd goes insane!

"Mil… o… TIC!" Milotic cried, shooting waves and waves of fast-current water towards Infernape.

Commentator: Infernape is unable to battle, too! Cynthia wins!

Paul: Get in the ball.

The crowd start cheering the two competitors. "Woohoo!" Dawn cries, pointing at Cynthia. "Well, it's time to go home now!"

AN: Next chapter done! I have these already finished btw, if you were wondering. Anyways, peace out, this was Pika Patch, and I'll see you later!


	9. Oreburgh-Bound!

It's time.

It's time, guys.

A BRAND NEW STINKIN' CHAPTER OF BETRAYAL OF ASH! I am SO enthusiastic to write this chapter that it's unreal! WOOP WOOP WOOP! Phew... Anyways, in this chapter I will be bringing back Barry from a few chapters behind, by popular request. He needs to be in more of my chapters. And Ash and Dawn will head to Oreburgh to meet Roark, the rock type gym leader! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy typing and writing it! Here we go!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon. I don't own GAME FREAK. All rights to go them companies.

\- NARRATOR -

Dawn and Ash had left the hotel since last chapter. Our heroes already miss Barry from the hotel, even though that event happened a while ago. But will Barry return as the heroes go to Oreburgh City to meet Roark, and who will they meet there?

\- END NARRATOR -

"Dawn..." Ash said quietly.  
"What?" answered Dawn, looking at Ash.  
"I really do like a friend like you who could believe me," Ash said, nicely.  
Dawn blushed slightly, and then started crying. She hugged Ash, and said, "I know Ash, I know."  
"Thank you so much Dawn," Ash thanked, and stopped hugging. "We better keep going."

But Barry was watching them the whole time, and the two didn't notice! "Surprise!" Barry yelled, jumping from a nearby small ledge and landing on his face. "I'm ok!" he said. "You know, I saw you hugging Ash," said Barry smugly.  
"Oh, please shut the hell up, Barry!" Ash said, embarrassed. "I was only thanking her!"  
Barry made a sleek face. "Hm, fine then," he said, scratching his head.  
"Well come on and join us!" said Dawn, pulling Barry's shirt towards her. "Ah!" Barry screamed in shock.  
"Come on, it'll be fun!" encouraged Ash.  
"Well, I guess you're right. I'll come with you on your journey!" he yelled, happily.

Ash, Dawn and Barry all arrived at Oreburgh City. "This place smells like burnt pork on the barbie (barbecue)!" said Barry, rubbing his tummy.  
"No time to gaze, we got to go find the gym leader and battle him!" cried Ash, running off. But then Dawn grabbed him by the collar, and she said, "Not yet, Ash. We must meet him first."  
"Fine..." Ash said, sadly.

The heroes find themselves at the Oreburgh Mine with Roark, the gym leader.  
"Yo, I'm Roark!" she greeted the crew.  
"Hey! I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu!" Ash replied.  
"I'm Dawn, and this is my Piplup!" Dawn added.  
"And I don't need an introduction... Barry!" Roark said, surprising Dawn and Ash.  
"Yeah, I have got 2 gym badges already!" Barry showed-off.  
"Wow, nice Barry!" Ash congratulated.

Ash and the crew decided to battle the gym leader next time, as the journey continues!

AN: Wow! Long chapter indeed! I hope you liked this chapter a lot! Peace out!


	10. Roark-y Rumble!

Hello once again guys! My name is Pika Patch! Today I will be writing another chapter of 'Betrayal of Ash'. I will try to make this one much longer than the others. In this chapter, Ash will fight Roark at the Oreburgh Gym and get his first gym badge in Sinnoh, and he will also meet a new friend along the way. The 'new friend' is one you will probably know already, but stay tuned! I will try to make this story uploaded daily or once every 2 days from now on. Anyways, enough of my blabbering, onto the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. All rights go to Nintendo and GAME FREAK. Please don't sue me!

Ash was standing right in front of the Oreburgh Gym. "Alright, let's go inside!" Ash said, signaling Dawn to do the same after him. "Wow, it's very spacious in this sporting venue!" said Dawn.

"Uh... Dawn, this ain't meant to be a real gym. It's a Pokemon Gym," he explained.

"Oh~" Dawn exclaimed, realizing her mistake.

Ash looked straight at Roark in his boulder-coloured eyes. Roark thought to himself after looking back into the young brunettes eyes. "This will be a great challenger," he said to himself.

"HEY! I WANNA GYM BATTLE!" Ash yelled. Roark's ears were practically killed by this noise that the young man created.

"Okay! Wow, you look strong!" Roark complimented. "Well, let us battle!"

ASH v ROARK

"Go, Monferno!" Ash said, throwing out his Pokeball. Monferno stood there, clenching its fists and cracking its knuckles.

Roark stood silently, and threw out a Great Ball. Out came a Geodude. "Geodude, use Rock Throw!" he commanded.

Geodude did massive damage and massive impact on Monferno, but he still stood up.

"Okay, Monferno, counter that with five Mach Punches!"

Roark was amazed by the Monfernos' power. "Return!" Roark said to his Geodude. He then grabbed another Poke Ball. "Go, Cranidos!"

Out came a rhino-like creature that was small and stood on two legs. "Use headbutt!" Roark demanded. Cranidos' head began to shine, and before ash could say, "Pokemon", Monferno was attacked, and paralysed. 'Come on Monferno. i know you can do it. We've been together for so long now, and you stop me from worrying about my betrayal history!' Ash spoke to Monferno telepathically.

"NOW USE CLOSE COMBAT!" Ash screamed. Monferno used Close Combat so fast that you couldn't even tell what move he used. Cranidos then fainted. "Cranidos is down! Ash is the winner!" Jack said. "Great job, Monferno!" Ash thanked Monferno, returning him.

"Woo! Ash!" Dawn yelled. "Great job!"

"Well, I guess we're off to Gardenia, now!" Ash said, enthusiastically. "Bye Roark!" they waved to Roark as they walked into the rocky horizon. As the journey continues!

That was my long (kinda) 10th chapter for my story, 'Betrayal of Ash'. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing and typing it! I will be uploading actively, and I will be not accepting OCs anymore!

Peace out!


End file.
